Harry Potter and the next generation
by whatidreamof
Summary: Il était une fois, le monde était en danger et un groupe de personne a vaincu la menace. On pensait notre monde sauvé de tous les dangers, on était loin du compte. Suivez les aventures des enfants Potter, Weasley et Malefoy à Poudlard, sur les traces de leurs parents.
1. Chapter 1

**_La plupart des personnages de cette histoires ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas non je ne m'appelle pas J K Rowling mais en tant que fan d'Harry Potter je me devais de donner mon point de vue sur ce qui aurait pu se passer._**

_-Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement-il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qu'il attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas-, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours_.

16 ans plus tard

Ce mardi du mois de juin, il faisait chaud en Angleterre. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le soleil brulait les pelouses de la banlieue de Cambridge. Il n'était plus rare d'entendre le bruit des pneus des bus et des voitures qui explosaient à cause de la chaleur. C'est dans cette atmosphère étouffante qu'une personne particulière pénétra pour la première fois dans Grandchester. En effet, une dame âgée , vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'une cape vert bouteille se tenait devant la pancarte signalant le nom du village. Ses cheveux gris était relevés dans un chignon et son visage sévère laissait supposé que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas un sens de l'humour très développé. La femme écossaise était venue ici avec une mission à remplir. Avant toute chose il fallait qu'elle trouve la maison des Anderson. Selon ses renseignements, celle-ci se situait au bout de la rue principale.

La famille Anderson était composé de George, le père de famille, comptable, de sa femme Lydia, qui occupait un poste d'infirmière scolaire et de leurs deux enfants Cooper, l'ainé, et enfin Darren qui venait tout juste de fêter ses 11 ans il y a trois mois. Rien n'aurait pu préparer cette famille normale à ce que cette visite provoquerait...

Darren, mon garçon, tu es sorcier. expliqua une nouvelle fois le professeur McGonagall. Depuis son arrivée chez les Anderson, le jeune garçon ne cessait de la forcer à lui répéter cette même phrase. Le pauvre n'avait jamais soupçonné que toutes les évènements bizarres qui se produisaient autour de lui avaient une explication. Une explication qui, à vue d'oeil, ne semblait pas lui convenir.

-Mais pourquoi? Et comment? Mes parent ne le sont pas. Ai-je été adopté?paniqua -t'il. Darren était un garçon timide, qui n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui. Malheureusement, son physique ne faisait rien pour booster sa confiance. Darren était petit pour son âge, et ses cheveux bruns bouclés ainsi que ses grosses lunettes noires faisaient de lui la cible des railleries de ses camarades. Pourtant rien de cela n'avait affecté son innocence, sa façon de voir le meilleur dans chacun. Darren Anderson était vraisemblablement quelqu'un de spécial. Très spécial!

-Bien sûr que non! tu es notre fils!intervint Lydia.

Lydia était restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée du professeur écossais. Il faut dire que la surprise fut grande. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'en ouvrant sa porte à une inconnue la vie de toute sa famille, en particulier celle de son dernier serait bouleversée. La magie! Son propre fils, un sorcier, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Darren, tes parents sont bien tes parents. Il arrive juste que, parfois, un enfant issu de famille Moldue se révèle être un sorcier. Il y en a plus que tu ne le penses, tu verras si tu choisis d'aller à Poudlard. En fait, il existe trois types de sorcier: les sorciers nés de parents sorciers, on les appelle "sangs purs"; les sorciers nés avec un parents sorcier et un parents moldu, ceux sont des "sangs mêlés" et enfin les sorciers qui, comme toi, sont nés de deux parents moldus.

-Donc j'ai le choix, je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller?

- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, tu fais ce que tu veux, s'empressa de répondre sa mère tout en toisant le professeur. La décision t'appartient, Madame McGonagall est juste là pour te parler de cette école et de tes options, mais si tu préfères rester à la maison avec nous , personne ne t'en voudra, n'est ce pas?

Minerva McGonagall acquiesça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un enfant accueillait la nouvelle de façon aussi agitée, mais d'habitude, l'inquiétude venant plus des parents. En effet, les enfants ont naturellement l'esprit plus ouvert à la magie et à toutes ces choses considérées comme " imaginaires" chez les moldus. Mais en voyant la réaction de Darren Anderson, le professeur était rassurée de voir que Lydia tenait le coup. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si la mère ainsi que l'enfant avaient été apeurés tous les deux.

A présent tout était dans les mains de la famille Anderson, cependant Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser quel dommage se serait si la peur de l'inconnu barrait le chemin au petit Darren.

-Ta mère a raison, c'est ton choix, sache juste que l'école attend une réponse avant le 31 juillet. Un hibou, viendra chercher ta lettre quand tu te seras décider. Le monde magique est quelque chose de merveilleux Darren, si tu sais comment y ouvrir ton coeur. J'espère sincèrement te revoir, mon garçon, je pense que tu pourrais apporter beaucoup à notre monde. Il y a environ 25 ans j'ai une conversation à peu près similaire avec une jeune fille née moldue, terrifiée tout comme toi, elle s'est révélée exceptionnelle. Elle et ses amis ont changé le monde. N'aie pas peur de ce que tu es, finit le professeur avant de prendre congé.

Ce jour là on put apercevoir des hiboux volant à travers tout le Royaume Uni. A la fin de cette journée, tous les enfants sorciers de 11 ans auront reçu leur lettre confirmant leur admission à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry Potter ne fut pas surpris de découvrir à son réveil que son fils ainé James s'était endormi devant la porte d'entrée afin de ne surtout pas manquer l'arrivée du courrier. Cette année James irait enfin à Poudlard, l'école où ses parents, leurs parents et leurs amis avaient tous appris à utiliser leur magie. Durant toute leur scolarité, ils avaient façonné l'image des Potter, une image d'héros, de combattants. Pour tout dire, son père, Harry Potter, était le sorcier le plus connu et le plus apprécié dans le monde, il avait tout de même vaincu la plus grande menace que les sorciers aient jamais connu: Lord Voldemort. Son père avait gagné la guerre avec ses amis alors qu'ils n'avaient tous que 17 ans. James devra donc faire ses preuves et surtout se montrer à la hauteur de son nom, il y avait là de quoi en stresser plus d'un.

James Sirius Potter, le prénom de son grand-père mort pour sauver la vie de son fils, un combattant, quant à Sirius, cela venait de son grand oncle, seule figure paternelle que son père est jamais connu, lui aussi mort au combat en sauvant son neveu. Il était évident que James S. Potter était destiné à de grandes choses, il ne restait plus qu'à lui en donner l'occasion.

- He ho bonhomme, tu ne crois pas que tu serais plus confortable dans ton lit?Harry réveilla son fils en lui secouant doucement le bras. Allez, monte te coucher James!

-Mais Papa, je veux attendre ma lettre de Poudlard, elle doit arriver aujourd'hui, tu sais? Et je pense, que ce serait normal que je sois le premier à la toucher. argumenta le jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleus. Le père de Chase lui il l'a autorisé à camper devant la porte depuis déjà deux nuits.

- Tant mieux pour Chase , mais moi je suis ton père et je veux que mon fils dorme dans son lit qui se trouve dans sa chambre alors tu remonte te coucher et je ne veux pas te voir en bas avant plus de deux heures. Il était tout de même cinq heures de matin et le père de Chase commençait à l'agacer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait des idées saugrenues dans la tête de son fils et de son meilleur ami.

James souffla et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier avant que son père ne le retienne.

- Si tu veux je monte avec toi et je te raconte comment j'ai reçu la première lettre de Poudlard.

- Mais tu ne dois pas bientôt aller au travail? Je veux dire c'est important! hésita James, conscient de l'implication de son père dans la profession d'Auror. Son père pouvait être absent parfois jusqu'à plusieurs jours, du fait de son travail.

-Non, je pense que ça peut attendre un peu, tu l'as dit, aujourd'hui est un jour important. La lettre de Poudlard de son fils ainé est un moment sacré pour un père. Allez viens! répondit-il en lui emboitant le pas. Tout deux s'installèrent dans le lit de James et Harry commença son récit avant de voir que le jeune garçon s'était déjà rendormi.

Lorsque James redescendit, il était plus de 8h00 et la lettre trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Il supposa que c'était son père qui l'avait disposé ainsi pour qu'il ne la loupe surtout pas. Le jeune Potter saisit donc sa lettre avant d'embrasser sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner et de se précipiter vers la porte en s' écriant:

- Je vais chez Chase, on a promis d'ouvrir nos lettres ensemble, je reviens plus tard. Il était déjà loin quand il entendit sa mère le réprimander d'être parti sans manger.

Ginny Potter née Weasley avait hérité de sa mère son physique de grande rousse aux yeux marron, son caractère fort et son credo selon lequel aucun de ses enfants devait quitter la maison avant d'avoir l'estomac rempli.

Chase Crawford habitait dans le même village que les Potter et James sonna donc dix minutes plus tard chez son ami. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et tout deux se précipitèrent dans sa chambre en prenant à peine le temps de saluer Mr et Mme Crawford. Arrivé en haut, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami avait rajouté un poster de l'équipe des Canon Chudley à ceux qui ornaient déjà les murs de la pièce. En effet, Chase était un très grand fan de Quidditch et son père qui rencontrait souvent des joueurs dans le cadre de son travail lui en rapportait toujours un. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le lit au milieu de la pièce et lurent ensemble la lettre tant attendu.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe_

S'en suivirent des explosions de joie, James et son ami sautaient sur le lit en répétant à tue tête, qu'ils allaient à Poudlard cette année. Puis une fois calmés, ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à imaginer leur vie là bas rêveurs. la vie commençait enfin pour eux.

Quand James rentra enfin chez lui, sa mère l'attendait dans le salon avec son petit frère Albus et sa soeur Lily. Albus avait un an et demi de moins que lui et était le portrait craché de son père avec les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux verts émeraudes. Il partageait aussi avec lui son caractère calme et posé, James ne fut donc pas étonné de le voir occupé à lire tranquillement sur le canapé. Ce fut le premier à le féliciter sans pour autant détourner le regard de _"La magie du XIII à nos jours", _ouvrage acquis il y a quelque jours.

- Une fois que tu seras à l'école, tu penses que je pourrais t'emprunter ton balai. Après tout, tu n'as pas le droit de l'amener là bas, n'est-ce pas maman? poursuivit-il.

-On verra, grommela James. Il avait reçu son Eclair de flamme, l'année dernière pour son anniversaire et il avait beaucoup de mal à laisser qui que ce soit monter dessus, même Chase n'avait pas pu. Ginny voulant mettre fin à tout conflit éventuel, dévia la conversation.

-Vous en parlerez plus tard, ce soir on va tous diner chez vos grands-parents, votre père nous y rejoindra directement. Et James, va ranger ta chambre, parce que lettre ou pas, tu ne quitteras pas cette maison sans avoir nettoyer cette porcherie. insista t'elle.

- Tu veux venir voir ma chambre à moi Maman, elle est très propre, j'ai rangé toutes mes barbies hier. Si tu veux James, je peux t'aider, hein que je peux Maman? s'exclama la petite dernière. Lily était le troisième enfant des Potter et du haut des ses sept ans ( bientôt huit) elle avait le pouvoir de faire plier chacun à sa volonté. Elle tenait ses cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux verts de son père, ainsi que son espièglerie. Avec la permission de sa mère elle prit son grand frère par la main et le traina dans sa chambre t out en lui expliquant son plan d'attaque pour l'opération " J. fait le ménage". Ils furent vite rattrapés par Albus qui avait délaissé son livre comme preuve de solidarité.

Vers 19 heures, Ginny rappela ses enfants au salon et ils empruntèrent la poudre de cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier. Quand James arriva chez ses grand-parents maternels, presque tout le monde était déjà au salon. En effet, seule la famille de Percy et son père manquaient à l'appel. Son frère Albus rejoignit sa cousine Rose qui jouait au chat avec son cadet, Hugo, sous l'oeil observateur de leur mère. Hermione Weasley née Granger était une jeune femme brune, très intelligente et appliquée, elle travaillait elle aussi au ministère de la magie au Département des créatures magiques et se battaient notamment pour les droits des loups garous. Elle et son mari Ron étaient les meilleurs amis du père de James. En vérité, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient devenus inséparables à leur entrée en première année au Poudlard et ne s'étaient séparés depuis. Tous trois avaient partagé les mêmes aventures et à ce jour, le Survivant affirmait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre "Voldemort" sans eux.

Ron, lui discutait avec ses frères ainés, Bill, Georges et Charlie de sport et ils hélèrent James en le voyant arriver.

- Jamesie, viens voir tes oncles et dit leur que tonton Ron a raison, personne ne peut battre les Canon" déclara Ron d'une voix enjoué, il savait de quoi il parlait étant l'agent de l'équipe.

-Il a raison tonton G et tonton B, c'est la meilleure équipe qu'il existe. affirma ce dernier. Au fait, j'ai reçu ma lettre aujourd'hui, j'irais à Poudlard en septembre.

- On le savait déjà nigaud, ton père était tellement fier de toi qu'il m'a réveillé ce matin en passant me le dire avant de partir au travail. Si tu avais vu sa tête, je ne l'avais vu comme ça que lorsque toi, ton frère et ta soeur sont nés, avoua Ron.

Le coeur du jeune garçon bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Il estimait tellement son père, le héros du monde sorcier, et faisait tout son possible pour être à sa hauteur, mais ce n'était toujours facile de vivre dans l'ombre du nom Potter. Tout le monde attendait beaucoup de lui et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. L'arrivée des retardataires interrompit sa réflexion, Harry venait de sortir de la cheminée suivit de près par sa nièce Molly et par Audrey et Percy, les parents de cette dernière. Lucy, la petite de soeur de Molly était dans les bras de son Papa et dormait d'un sommeil profond. Les deux soeurs n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes, là où l'ainée, Molly, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et sa grand mère paternelle ( dont elle portait le prénom), la plus jeune avait hérité du physique blonde aux yeux bleus de sa mère. Molly avait un tempérament de feu qui s'accordait très bien avec sa longue chevelure rousse et ses yeux marrons pétillants tandis que Lucy était le calme incarné du haut de ses quatre ans.

En ce moment, Molly était au milieu d'un argumentaire passionné auprès du Survivant au sujet de ses projets de vacances. En effet, elle essayait d'en référer au talent de son oncle afin que celui ci convainque ses parents de la laisser s'installer chez son meilleur ami Teddy jusqu'à la rentrée. Etant le parrain et le tuteur légal du jeune homme, Harry était le mieux placé pour les raisonner, par ailleurs, lui aussi avait passer chaque vacances depuis ses onze ans à la fin de sa scolarité chez son meilleur ami. Elle devrait donc avoir droit aux mêmes prérogatives en toute logique. Cependant, elle stoppa sa conversation, pour se précipiter dans les bras de son cousin et le féliciter.

"Alors mon petit James, tu es devenu un vrai homme, tu vas voir Poudlard est génial, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit au monde. On va trop s'éclater maintenant qu'un Potter va entrer dans la place, affirma t'elle sous l'oeil réprobateur de Percy.

Le reste des Weasley choisit ce moment pour sortir de la cuisine, Molly Sr, la maitresse de maison, en premier, suivi de sa belle-fille, Fleur et de la fille de cette dernière, Victoire.

- Ah enfin vous voilà tous! C'est très bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Rose, ma chérie, tu voudrais bien aller chercher ton grand père, sinon il passerait la vie dans ce garage.

Arthur, le mari de Mme Weasley, était un sorcier qui adorait tout ce qui touchait aux Moldus. Sa passion l'avait même poursuivit jusqu'à son travail au Ministère où il occupait un poste au Département qui réguler la vie entre sorciers et Moldus. En effet, aucun Moldus ne pouvant être au courant de l'existence de sorcier parmi eux, ce département avait pour mission d'empêcher toute rencontre entre eux. Mais, depuis sa retraite, il y a quelques années, M. Weasley, ne cessait de s'enfermer au garage afin d'y bricoler des trouvailles moldus, acquises dans le cadre de sa profession.

La jeune Rose alla donc chercher son Pépé avant qu'il ne se fasse réprimander. La jeune fille rousse courrait à travers le jardin et tout les deux revinrent rapidement. Rose adorait son grand-père, cet homme un peu effacé dans l'ombre de sa femme mais toujours enjoué. Il lui faisait beaucoup penser à son père Ron, pour qui elle vouait une admiration sans limite. Son père était son héros et gare à ceux qui diraient autrement! Tout le monde s'assit à table et leur reste de la soirée ne fut qu'éclats de rire, félicitations et tout ce qui pouvait définir cette famille bien particulière.

**Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour un début...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Petit Rappel, n'étant pas JK Rowling, rien ne m'appartient. C'est elle qui a tout le mérite.**

Chapitre 2

Voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse

Une semaine après le diner chez Molly et Arthur, le jour pour aller chercher les fournitures scolaires était enfin arrivé. Il avait été décidé qu'Harry et Fleur emmèneraient toute la troupe chercher leurs affaires. James et son père retrouvèrent donc Fleur, Victoire et Molly qui entameraient toutes les deux leur sixième année à Poudlard, devant le Chaudron Baveur, pub lugubre de Londres. En pénétrant dans les locaux, les deux adultes saluèrent Tom, le vieux barman derrière le comptoir.

-Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir, je suppose que c'est votre fils, James? Il vous ressemble tellement, exclama Tom d'une voix enthousiaste, et voici Mesdemoiselles Weasley, alors on se prépare à une nouvelle rentrée, les filles!

-Exactement Tom, sauf que cette fois notre cousin adoré vient avec nous! répondit Molly avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille aimait beaucoup l'ancien propriétaire du bar, il était toujours de bonne humeur et avait toujours des mots gentils pour elle. Le vieux monsieur, trop fatigué pour s'occupait de l'établissement l'avait cédé à Neville et Hannah Londubat, mais n'aurait jamais quitté cependant son comptoir. Il y avait tant de souvenirs là bas, chaque fois qu'un jeune sorcier passait par là avec ses parents pour accéder au chemin de Traverse, le jour où il avait appris la disparition du mage le plus cruel de tous les temps il y a plus de 30 ans, puis 17 ans, mais son souvenir le plus encré reste à ce jour, la fois où il rencontra pour la première fois le jeune Harry Potter, le Survivant. A ce moment , l'Elu n'était qu'un petit garçon de 11 ans qui découvrait le monde sorcier; et le voilà maintenant qu'il amenait son fils au Chaudron Baveur, la boucle était bouclé.

Le groupe lui sourit et après avoir serré quelques mains d'admirateurs, il se dirigea vers la sortie puis face au mur de brique, Fleur prit sa baguette et ouvrit le passage sous les yeux ébahis de son neveu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me surprend toujours autant, lui révéla Molly en lui serrant l'épaule. En effet, face à eux, se trouvait la rue piétonne la plus remplie et coloré que James ait jamais vu. D'ici il pouvait apercevoir, le banque Gringotts, plusieurs magasins de farces et attrapes, ainsi qu'un animalerie et un apothicaire à sa droite. Des familles de sorciers entières allaient de magasins en magasins, arborant pour la plupart des robes aux couleurs criardes tout en énonçant à voix haute les fournitures à prendre. Le clan essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la Banque à l'autre bout de la rue. Le regard de James allait de gauche à droite, cherchant à tout mémoriser. On aurait pu croire qu'étant né dans une famille de sorcier, il connaissait tout de cet endroit, mais ses parents ne voulant pas l'exposer au regard des autres (presse, admirateurs, ministère) ne les avaient amenés que très rarement là bas préférant la tranquillité de Godric's Hollow. De plus à chaque fois, ils avaient pris de la poudre de cheminette pour se déplacer et cela n'offrait pas la même vue.

Arrivés devant le grand bâtiment blanc, ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet où un des gobelins vérifiait l'accès aux coffres. Les gobelins étaient de très petites créatures au physique peu avenant et ils avaient la réputation d'être très féroces à l'encontre des sorciers, tout particulièrement envers Harry Potter. En effet, ils accusaient le Sauveur d'avoir duper la confiance d'un gobelins dans les mois précédents la chute du terrible Voldemort. Depuis le jeune homme était devenu persona non grata à Gringotts et chacune de ses visites aboutissaient à une fouille minutieuse et à des mots à ce sujet.

-Ah vous revoilà, que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Potter? demanda Ragnock d'une voix doucereuse. Il était monté sur son tabouret et toisait à présent le groupe.

-Nous aimerions accéder aux coffres 792 et 613 s'il vous plait! répondit le sorcier se voulant conciliant.

-Très bien, si vous voulez bien passer dans la pièce à côté Monsieur, pour la fouille, dit le Gobelin en indiquant la porte à sa droite, puis il s'adressa ensuite à James , Ton Papa ne va pas tarder à revenir, mon garçon.

Dix minutes plus tard, deux wagonnets les conduisaient aux souterrains où Harry et Fleur remplirent chacun une petite bourse avant de remonter à la surface. Là bas, le père de James reconnut une femme accompagnée de deux adultes et d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année et décida de les héler.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, comment allez vous? Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Londres? demanda t'il en s'avançant vers eux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Mesdemoiselles Weasley et voici le jeune James, comment vas-tu mon garçon. Je ne crois me pas me tromper en disant que vous venez faire vos courses pour la rentrée. Je suis là pour la même raison, voici Lydia et George Anderson, ils accompagnent leur fils Darren qui rentrera à Poudlard cette année comme James. Les Anderson étant Moldus, je suis venue pour les aider à communiquer dans le monde sorcier, vous savez à quel point cela peut-être difficile Harry. répondit-elle en faisant les présentations. Elle expliqua à la famille qui étaient les Potter et qu'à Harry bien que venant d'une famille sorcière avait été élevé comme un Moldu. Ne voulant pas participer à une discussion d'adultes, James se tourna vers Darren et commença à discuter.

-Salut, tu es Darren? Moi c'est James, je commence aussi en Septembre à Poudlard, tu as des frères et soeurs? Moi j'en ai un de chaque, je suis l'ainé de la famille et voici mes cousines Molly et Victoire, elles vont entrer en sixième année.

-Salut James, tu as de la chance d'être l'ainé, moi je n'ai qu'un grand frère Cooper. C'est comment Poudlard? Je suis un peu inquiet, je serai surement à la traine, le fait d'être sorcier a été un véritable choc.

- Je comprends, je l'ai su toute ma vie mais recevoir ma lettre a tout de même été une surprise. Et puis t'inquiète pas pour l'école tout le monde est à niveau égal, tu n'as rien à rattraper, le rassura James avant d'expliquer à son nouveau compagnon, tout ce qu'il y avait d'important dans le monde sorcier à ses yeux. Ils parlèrent donc de Quidditch, de farces et attrapes, de livres qui savaient parler et mordre avant de lui décrire en détail chaque membre de sa famille en partant de sa mère jusqu'à Teddy, son "cousin" préféré.

Darren et son nouveau compagnon se rendirent tout d'abord chez l'apothicaire pour aller récupérer deux chaudrons noirs. Le magasin était si petit que les adultes durent rester à l'extérieur et laisser à Molly et Victoire la tâche de les surveiller. Puis tous prirent la direction de Fleury et Boot qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Fleury et Boot était une librairie sorcière spécialisée dans les manuels scolaires pour Poudlard, on pouvait tout de même y trouver toute sorte de grimoires, livres et recueils dans les étagères du second étage. L'endroit était bondé de monde. Une foule de parents s'attroupaient devant les caisses tandis que leurs enfants fixaient béats le nouveau livre illustré sur le Quidditch. Curieux, Darren et James se joignirent à eux et le jeune sorcier expliqua à son ami né Moldu l'intérêt de cet ouvrage.

- Tu comprends Darren! Dedans il y a des photos de toutes les équipes de Quidditch ayant jamais existé, des premiers balais à celui du dernier cri et il y a une photo des plus grands joueurs au monde. Il parait même qu'ils ont mentionné mon père à l'intérieur mais j'en suis pas sûr, avoua James penaud.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son jeune ami montrait son admiration pour son père devant Darren et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Il était clair que le nom "Potter" signifiait beaucoup pour les sorciers mais pour James il semblait qu' Harry Potter rimait avec héros et plus grand sorcier au monde. Cependant, son compagnon n'avait manifesté aucune once de mépris ou de vanité à l'égard du jeune Moldu. En revanche, il avait passé sa matinée à essayer de le rassurer et de lui inculquer tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie. Darren choisit donc de lui rendre l'appareil et s'empara d'un des exemplaires devant lui.

- Bah on va savoir ça tout de suite! s'exclama t'il en feuilletant l'ouvrage; Patty, Perks….Ah voilà, Harry Potter…. attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor… plus jeune, blablabla, descente en piquée… aurait pu faire partie d'une équipe internationale mais a privilégié une carrière au Ministère et une vie de famille. Wahou, tu as raison, ton père est dans le bouquin. C'est trop fort! Il y a même une photo de lui, regarde! et il tendit au garçon bouclé le livre arborant un cliché d'Harry Potter prise à Poudlard. Le jeune sourit tandis que l'image lui faisait des signes de la main.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque les adultes ainsi que Molly et Victoire s'approchèrent les bras remplis de bouquins qu'ils déposèrent dans les chaudrons aux pieds des garçons.

- Bon je crois que le compte y est, annonça Harry, qu'est ce que vous regardez vous deux?, continua t'il en essayant de déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage dans les mains de son fils.

James Sirius le referma d'un coup sec avant de le reposer en dessous de toute une pile de vieilles occasions tandis que Darren répondit.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, James me montrait juste "L'histoire de Poudlard", il m'a dit que tout jeune sorcier se devait de le lire mais celui-ci est abimé donc James a dit qu'il me prêterait le sien.

Harry sourit et confirma:

-"Il a tout à fait raison Daren, ce livre est une véritable mine; et James, je suis sûr que ta tante Hermione serait ravie que tu encourages ton camarade à le lire, ajouta t'il au milieu des grognements de Molly et Victoire. Leur tante ne jurait que par ce manuel et elles avaient tellement dû le parcourir qu'elles pouvaient à présent en réciter des passages entiers.

Monsieur et Madame Anderson écoutaient avec attention tout ce qu'il se disait tout en pensant à leur chance d'avoir rencontré ces gens aimables et serviables, car bien que très polie, Madame McGonagall ne donnait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très chaleureux et ils avaient eu peur de paraitre idiots à lui poser trop de questions. Harry et Fleur, quant à eux, avaient fait en sorte d'expliquer comment fonctionnait une éducation sorcière et Mme Weasley avait même accepter de servir d'intermédiaire pour l'échange de courrier. En effet, une fois à Poudlard, Darren ne pourrait communiquer avec sa famille qu'à l'aide d'hiboux, et vice-versa. Fleur avait donc suggéré qu'ils envoient par la poste à son adresse toute lettre destinée à leur fils et qu'elle lui ferait parvenir.

Ainsi la matinée passa, et, quand midi sonna, le Survivant proposait déjà à tous de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur afin de se reposer, tout le monde acquiesça, trop fatigué pour refuser. Seule Mme McGonagall dut rentrer à l'école et se sépara du groupe. A table, Lydia et George demandèrent à leur fils ce qu'il pensait du Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci leurs répondit, les yeux brillants, qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit au Monde.

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu Poudlard, déclara Molly, commentaire renchéri par sa cousine et son oncle. "Je n'ai rien vu de plus beau."

La discussion reprit de plus belle! Alors que Tom leur apportait les desserts, une jolie voix fluette retentit dans le café et interpella Harry.

- Harry Potter, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ici. Bonjour James, Fleur et c'est bien ta fille Victoire que je vois là? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Luna Scamander venait d'entrer, accompagnée de ses deux fils, les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander.

-Bonjour Luna, comment vas-tu? Harry et moi, on accompagne Victoire, James et ma nièce Molly, tu te souviens, la fille de Percy, faire les courses pour la rentrée; expliqua Fleur tandis qu'Harry et Luna se saluaient, Je suppose que tu es venue pour la même raison.

- Oui mais malheureusement Roff n'a pas pu se libérer pour se joindre à nous. Au mais au fait qui sont vos amis, les Nargoles semblent intrigués par eux?

- Oh bien sûr, Luna je te présente Lydia et George Anderson ainsi que leur fils Darren qui va entrer à Poudlard cette année, tout comme James. Lydia, George, voici Luna et ses fils Lorcan et Lysander. Luna est une amie rencontrée à l'école.

- Enchanté, s'échangèrent-ils, c'est la première année aussi pour vos enfants?

- Oh non, les jumeaux vont entamer leur deuxième année chez les Poussouffles. Lorcan, Lysander, venez dire bonjour! appela t'elle.

-Salut! dirent-ils à l'unisson. Les deux garçons étaient connus pour leur tempérament de feu et taquinaient déjà Victoire aidés par James et Darren.

- Allez Vicky! Détend-toi un peu, on n'est plus à Poudlard. Montre nous à quel point tu peux t'amuser.

- Faites gaffe vous deux, je viens d'être nommée préfète et je pourrais vous causer des ennuis si vous continuez, comme par exemple, je sais pas, faire en sorte que tout le monde sache ce qu'il s'est passé le 18 novembre, l'année dernière, menaça Molly amusée.

- Jaimie ta cousine est une tigresse, c'est ma muse, notre inspiration même, répondit Lorcan en se prosternant à ses pieds. Ensuite, les jumeaux se mirent à scander "_Gloire à Molly Weasley Junior, notre Maitre_"

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le 18? demanda James curieux. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, juste un regard signifiant que la présence d'adultes ne pouvait donner suite à une explication quelconque.

- Les garçons, calmez-vous, reprirent les adultes en coeur, essayant de les attraper tandis que tous les quatre s'amusaient à courir entre les tables et dérangeaient les autres clients de la brasserie.

- Mais Mman, on s'éclate, il faut bien qu'on donne l'exemple à James et Darren, sans ça ils seront perdus en Septembre.

- Bon je crois que je ferais mieux de les ramener à la maison au plus vite, annonça Luna en maintenant les jumeaux en place. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Lydia, George. Harry, il faudra que je passe te voir dans la semaine, si tu es disponible.

Sur ces mots, les Scamander quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur laissant le groupe à sa discussion.

- Où en étions-nous déjà?...

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Un petit commentaire svp..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3, on n'arrive enfin à Poudlard et on découvre de nouveaux personnages.**

Chapitre 3

Attention au départ

Quand le 1er Septembre arriva, toute la famille Potter était en pleine effervescence. Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la gare que l'ainé laissait déjà paraitre son anxiété.

- Dépêchez-vous! C'est par là, plus vite, je ne veux pas être en retard. Papa regarde, Darren est déjà là. James se dirigeait à travers King's Cross quand il aperçut son ami entouré par ses proches, et celui-ci regardait perplexe l'espace entre la voie 9 et 10. Le jeune Potter se mit donc à courir vers lui.

- Mon chéri, tu es bien sûr de toi… commença la mère de ce dernier. C'est bien ce que James a dit…

-Mais oui Maman, je suis certain que c'est là. affirma le garçon.

-Hey mec, ça va? Alors tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver, s'exclama James en le rejoignant. Darren souffla, rassuré de n'être plus seul comme un idiot planté devant un mur sensé le mener à la voie 9 3/4.

- T'inquiète, t'es au bon endroit! Et puis tout va bien se passer, il n'y a qu'à foncer tout droit sans s'arrêter. Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux, lui confia le jeune sorcier tandis que leurs parents se saluaient.

- Ginny, je te présente Lydia et George Anderson, les parents de Darren, le nouvel ami de James; dit-il en serrant la main de Tom. Lydia, voici ma femme Ginny et nos deux autres enfants Albus et Lily, notre petite dernière.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer! Le grand frère de Darren, Cooper n'a pas pu nous accompagner aujourd'hui, et la matinée a été un peu stressante; je ne peux vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante que Darren ait James pour le guider. Dit Mme Anderson en jetant un regard vers les deux garçons qui se précipitaient vers la barrière puis, tout à coup, il n'y avait plus personne. Son fils et son ami venaient de disparaître à travers un mur de béton. C'était de pure folie, les Potter et le professeur McGonagall les avaient préparés, mais rien n'y faisait, elle se crut l'espace d'une seconde, bonne à enfermer.

- Ca surprend toujours, je vous le garantis; j'ai emprunté le même chemin durant sept ans, j'ai encore une légère appréhension devant ce mur, avoua Harry. Darren s'en sort beaucoup mieux que moi à son âge. J'étais terrorisé, n'est-ce pas Ginny?

- Papa n'a peur de rien! affirma Lily en toisant le couple Moldu. Son papa était le plus fort, un point c'est tout.

- Papa voulait juste dire qu'à ce moment là, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que maintenant. Tout le monde sait bien qu'à présent, rien ne peut l'effrayer, à part peut être, les gros yeux de sa fille quand celle-ci est mécontente. Ginny essaya cette approche.

- Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas poli de toiser les gens, Lily Luna Potter, poursuivit Harry en la fixant du regard. Alors, on présente ses excuses, jeune Demoiselle.

Lily soudainement très timide s'exécuta:

- Désolée Monsieur et Madame Anderson, une princesse ne doit pas se comporter ainsi. Je peux monter dans le train avec James, Papa. S'il te plait!

Après l'approbation de son père, Lily se précipita et passa la barrière.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, reprit Ginny, d'habitude, elle n'est pas comme ça, ce doit être l'excitation de ce jour qui agit.

- Oh ne vous inquiètes pas, Lydia et moi savons comment peuvent être les enfants; donc pour aller voir notre fils sur le quai, nous devons…

- Traverser avec un sorcier, c'est la règle sinon le passage ne s'ouvrira pas, rappela Harry, vous venez? Il tendit son bras à Lydia qui l'agrippa tandis que Ginny et George faisaient de même.

Une fois devant le mur, Lydia ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact mais rien ne vint, et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur un quai bondé de monde qui s'agglutinait aux portes des compartiments d'un magnifique train noir et rouge qui arborait le nom de "Poudlard express". Au dessus de sa tête, était suspendue une pancarte "voie 9 3/4" à côté d'une horloge marquant 10h50. Lydia trouvait très vite son fils à la fenêtre d'un wagon en compagnie de James, Lily et de deux autres garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Darren lui faisait de grands signes de la main tout en s'écriant: "Tu vois Maman, on y est arrivé, c'est magique!" tandis que James parlait avec Harry.

- Papa, tu peux dire à Lily qu'elle n'a pas le droit de rester avec nous, elle ne veut plus descendre, dit-il en la montrant, portée par un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains se débattant.

- Mais Chase laisse-moi! Papa, dis à Chase de me lâcher, je peux sortir toute seule. Ryan et James n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter, Ryan a même dit que j'étais encore un bébé-crevette alors que tout le monde sait que je suis une princesse, martela Lily sous les rires des quatre garçons.

James récupéra sa petite soeur des bras de son ami et la fit descendre tout en lui promettant qu'il essaierait de la cacher dans sa valise la prochaine fois.

Chacun fit ses adieux, tandis que le sifflement signalait le départ imminent du train. Darren revenu sur le quai pour embrasser ses parents les serra encore une fois contre lui avant de remonter rapidement à bord. Une fois seuls, James commença les présentations.

- Darren, je te présente Chase Crawford et Ryan Shacklebolt mes meilleurs amis, on se connaît depuis toujours; les mecs, voici Darren Anderson.

Il leur expliqua comment ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse à la mi-juillet et qu'ils avaient gardé contact via lettres jusqu'à ce jour. De son côté, Darren apprit que Ryan était le petit fils du Ministre de la Magie et que James et Chase étaient pratiquement voisins. Celui-ci fut très intéressé par le fait qu'il soit né Moldu et lui demanda donc de lui raconter en détail la manière avec laquelle le professeur McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'il était sorcier. Le jeune homme leur narra comment sa visite avait changé sa vie, les inquiétudes de sa mère, comment son père était tombé dans les pommes et enfin, la jalousie de son grand frère, Cooper, qui lui reprochait d'être spécial.

- Dur, commenta Ryan, moi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu un frère sorcier et que j'étais resté normal, banal, enfin vous me comprenez hein?

Le voyage dura toute l'après midi; le Poudlard Express traversait toutes les campagnes de Grande Bretagne et les garçons voyaient le paysage changer au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'Ecosse. Ils se racontèrent leur vie, Ryan en apprit davantage sur les Moldus dont son grand père vantait tant les mérites. A un moment, ils furent visités par Lorcan et Lysander qu'ils convainquirent de rester parler de leurs aventures de l'année passée, l'une d'elles concernant l'envoi postal d'un siège de toilette à leurs parents. Puis vint le moment de comparer les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

- De toute façon notre maison c'est la meilleure, hein Lorcan? déclara Lysander.

-T'as raison, vive les Gryffondor, vive les gryffondor, scanda l'autre jumeau en faisant le tour du compartiment.

S'en suivit un silence et des regards gênés vers les deux frères. Ryan se prit son courage à deux mains et demanda:

-Hum, les mecs, je me trompe peut être, vous êtes chez les Poussouffle, non? il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers James et Chase cherchant l'approbation générale.

- Ah ouais, tu es sûr de toi? les jumeaux semblaient perplexe face à de tels affirmations.

Chase décida de mettre fin au débat et remarqua:

- Les gars vous portez une cravate jaune et noire, vous êtes des Poussouffle. Les Gryffondor, c'est jaune et or. Je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard mais ça tout le monde le sait, bande de tarés.

Les deux garçons zieutèrent leurs cravates et décidèrent régler la question plus tard avec le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle saurait découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Quand vint le tour de James, tous furent surpris de le voir vanter les mérites de chacune des maisons de Poudlard.

- Bah quoi, ce n'est pas parce que mon père était chez les Gryffon que je pense que c'est la meilleure maison. Ma cousine Victoire est une Serdaigle, et Teddy est un Poussouffle. Bref ça n'a pas d'importance, ça ne définira pas mon avenir. Assura t'il.

Tout comme les autres, tout ce qui importait, était de ne pas se faire dire qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et qu'aucune maison ne voulait d'eux.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver au fils ainé du grand Harry Potter, plaisanta Lorcan la bouche pleine de choco-grenouilles, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du compartiment.

Le reste du trajet ne fut que gavage de sucreries, plaisanteries et sortilèges idiots. Peu avant d'arriver, les jumeaux leurs proposaient de mettre leurs uniformes avant la cohue. En effet, quand le train s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons apercevaient des élèves courir dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un coin pour se changer. Ils descendirent à quai et Hagrid le garde-chasse rassemblait déjà les premières années.

- Allez dépêchez-vous, les premières années! C'est par ici que ça se passe; et laissez donc vos bagages dans le train, vous les retrouverez ce soir dans vos dortoirs.

Hagrid était un géant, plutôt un demi-géant qui avait étudié il y a bien longtemps à Poudlard et un professeur à l'époque lui avait trouvé une place de garde-chasse après son renvoi. C'était "l'homme le plus gentil et brave qu'il était donné de connaitre" avait dit Harry à son fils. Il avait été le premier à l'introduire au monde sorcier et ils étaient restés très amis depuis ce jour. James connaissait donc le demi-géant dès sa naissance et ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir passé une fête de famille sans le voir répéter à quiconque à quel point son père et ses deux amis de toujours étaient formidables. James n'avait peut être pas de grand-père paternel mais Hagrid remplissait à merveille le rôle de papy "Potter". C'est donc avec impatience que James Sirius entraîna ses amis à le rejoindre.

- Bonjour Hagrid! Ca va? Je te présente Darren, un ami.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Darren, toi, James, Ryan et Chase vous n'avez qu'à monter là dedans, dit-il en désignant une barque qui se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière lui. Lorcan, Lysander vous, vous rejoindrez vos camarades de deuxième année et vous monterez dans les calèches. Et pas de bêtises cette fois-ci, je vous ai à l'oeil, précisa le géant.

Le groupe se sépara ainsi, après que James est promis à son "grand"papy de lui rendre visite, et Darren ne put s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois afin de dévisager l'homme le plus immense qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Une fois dans les barques, celles-ci traversèrent le Grand Lac les menant jusqu'au château éclairé par des milliers de bougies .

A l'intérieur, il fut demandé à tous les premières années d'attendre en haut d'un grand escalier devant la salle de réfectoire, baptisée communément "La Grande Salle", avant d'être répartis. Tout le monde était très inquiet à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. En effet, il était coutume qu'aucune information ne filtre au sujet de la répartition avant que les élèves y soient confrontés de ce fait, tous s'imaginaient devoir vaincre un dragon, réaliser un sortilège ou tout autre exploit de la sorte.

Darren ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était foutu et qu'il rentrerait chez lui dès ce soir et à ses côtés une jeune fille blonde des mots incompréhensible, il lui semblait qu'elle tentait de se remémorer un sort appris dans un ouvrage quelconque. Il voyait ses lèvres trembloter et la sentit proche de l'évanouissement.

- Salut je suis Darren et toi comment tu t'appelles? dit-il essayant de la rassurer au mieux.

-Moi c'est Mary, tu es né sorcier? Moi je suis née Moldue et je suis perdue, ils t'ont dit ce qu'on devra faire là dedans? demanda t'elle en désignant la porte close devant eux.

- Moi aussi je suis Moldu mais mon ami James m'a dit qu'il y avait rien à craindre. Son père lui a promit que la répartition était plutôt simple, juste une formalité, donc ne t'en fait pas, hein James?

- Sûr, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer de plus…

James ne pu en dire davantage car le professeur McGonagall venait de les appeler à entrer. Une fois passé les portes, les premières années se retrouvèrent face une une immense pièce au plafond étoilé et éclairée par des milliers de bougies. Quatre grandes tables étaient disposées des deux côtés de la salle et au fond, la table des professeurs trônait, faisant face à la porte. Les quatre tablées avaient des codes couleurs spécifiques, propres à leurs maisons. La table la plus à droite était celle des Gryffondor avec les cravates or et rouge, à côté venaient les Poussouffle habillés de jaune et noir, puis les Serdaigle en bleu et doré et enfin, les plus à gauche possible, était la table des Serpentard avec leur cravate verte et argent. Le groupe emmené par le professeur écossais traversa toute la salle et s'arrêta devant un tabouret placé au pied de la table des professeurs. Sur ce tabouret se trouvait un chapeau gris hideux qui avait du appartenir à un siècle passé.

- Ceci est le Choixpeau magique, déclara le professeur Mcgonagall, il va déterminer à quelle maison de Poudlard vous appartiendrez, une fois sa décision prise, plus de retour en arrière. Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez jusqu'ici et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

"Mary Arris" fut le premier nom de sa liste. Darren et James virent leur voisine s'avançait tremblante vers le tabouret. Prudemment, elle se coiffa du chapeau avant de pousser un cri quand elle l'entendit prononcer le mot "POUSSOUFFLE". Retirant le choixpeau elle détala à toute vitesse vers sa tablée sous leurs applaudissements.

Et cela se passa ainsi, les élèves étaient appelés, montaient, étaient répartis et rejoignaient leur nouvelle famille. Tout se passait au mieux mais ça ne pouvait pas durer.

- Ryan Shacklebolt, appela Mme McGonagall tenant le choixpeau à bout de bras. Le garçon s'approcha et une fois assis sur le tabouret, le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Tout le monde patienta silencieux jusque'à:

- SERDAIGLE, s'écria la coiffe de Ryan.

Sous le choc, le jeune sorcier ne pipa mot et se dirigea vers sa tablée. Le chemin lui parut interminable et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à plusieurs reprises vers ses amis qui attendaient toujours d'être placé. James Sirius lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant tandis que Chase arborait un visage blême:_ ceci ne présageait rien de bon_, _se disait-il._ _Et si on était tous séparés? Je ne crois pas que je le supporterais._

Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps d'analyser les conséquences de ce choix que Darren était déjà appelé à prendre place sur le tabouret. Au bout de quelque secondes le nom de GRYFFONDOR retentit dans la salle; puis vint le tour de Chase " GRYFFONDOR" une nouvelle fois. Ryan désespérait et James s'impatientait. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de le rejoindre. Une fois le choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci commença à lui parler.

- Ah Potter, tu ressembles bien à ton père et à ton grand-père, je vois en toi le courage qui est connu aux Potter. Tu es leur digne descendant! Ah non, tu ne penses pas? Tu préférerait être considéré comme James Sirius et non comme le fils de l'Elu. Et bien dommage, tu connais le dicton: "Dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut!" GRYFFONDOR!clôtura-t'il.

Sonné, James retira le choixpeau comme s'il était porteur de la peste avant de se tourner vers le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci l'interrompit avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

- Allez Potter, vos camarades vous attendent!Désolée Potter, la décision du Choixpeau est irréversible, ajouta t'elle plus bas.

- Mais Ryan…?

- Monsieur Shacklebolt sera très bien chez les Serdaigle, et puis rien ne vous interdit de continuer à être amis, Potter! Maintenant, allez-y, avant que l'on ne m'accuse de favoritisme!

- Merci Professeur! chuchota t'il en rejoignant Darren et Chase chez les Gryffondor. Son univers venait de s'écrouler. Bien sûr qu'il s'imaginait qu'ils seraient sûrement tous séparés, voir même chacun dans une maison différente, mais jamais il n'aurait envisager la possibilité que seul l'un d'entre eux soit mis à l'écart. Ryan devait être désemparé, pour lui, l'abandon était total. Par ailleurs, il y avait tout ce que je Choixpeau lui avait dit sur sa famille, jamais il n'arriverait à se défaire de l'image des Potter. Il n'existait pas par lui même, mais renvoyait plutôt le visage de son grand-père. Il se retourna une dernière fois adressant un signe de la main vers les porteurs de cravates bleu et bronze avant de rejoindre ses deux camarades qui faisaient déjà connaissance avec leur nouvelle famille. Leur voisin de table était un grand type costaud de quatrième année prénommé Greg, fan de Quidditch et d'Harry Potter semblerait-il étant donné l'interrogatoire que James subit. Prenant pitié Darren dévia la conversation vers sa vie Moldu et comment Poudlard dépassait toutes ses espérances.

Après le diner, chaque chambrée quitta la Grande Salle accompagnée de son préfet. Les trois garçons virent leur camarades essayer de se faire tout petit au milieu de ses inconnus qui s'éloignaient.

-Ce n'est pas juste! Peu importe ce que McGonagall en dit, ça me rend malade de le savoir tout seul là bas alors que nous sommes ici. Ce ne devait pas se passé ainsi, s'emporta Chase tandis que James essayait de le calmer.

Darren, de son côté, ne disait rien, bien trop heureux de ne pas être à la place de Ryan. Et si cela avait été lui? Qu'aurait-il fait? La culpabilité le rongeait, la situation était suffisamment déboussolante sans qu'il n'y rajoute son grain de sel. Il suivit donc le groupe à travers différents couloirs essayant de ne pas se mêler de la conversation de ses deux amis. Ensemble, ils prirent les escaliers « mouvants »; ces marches n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et les garçons se perdirent deux fois avant de retrouver les autres devant le portrait d'une grosse dame brune d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Voilà nous y sommes! La salle des Gryffondors se trouve derrière ce tableau. Pour entrer, il suffit de donner le mot de passe « Gryffondor rocks » et la dame s'écartera alors pour vous laisser passer. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez trop de mal à vous en rappeler » poursuivit Molly, leur préfet, en voyant plusieurs premières années pouffer de rire.

La cousine de James prononça donc les mots magiques et tous purent pénétrer dans la salle commune.

La salle commune était une grande pièce ronde, rouge et doré, avec de gros fauteuils moelleux, de belles tables rondes en bois, un grand canapé rouge et une majestueuse cheminée noire en marbre. Deux étroits escaliers en pierres menaient aux étages supérieurs où des lits à baldaquin attendaient les élèves.

Emerveillés, tous s'attroupèrent devant la cheminée, admirant chaque recoin de la pièce. Au dessus d'eux était accroché un cadre comprenant une liste de noms.

- Ceci, déclara Molly, est la liste des élèves ayant appartenu à la maison Gryffondor mort au cours de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Ce sont nos héros et on leur rend hommage ici.

Certaines vieilles familles sorcières pouvaient y lire le nom de parents, de proches et Darren, apercevant le regard sérieux de son ami James ne put que soupçonné que quelqu'un de sa famille s'y trouvait. Ses doutes furent confirmés en lisant le nom Weasley au bas de la liste.

- Fred Weasley, c'était son oncle. Il avait 20 ans quand il est mort. Son frère jumeau George ne s'en est jamais remis, murmura Chase à son attention. On a tous perdu un être cher cette année là; ma mère a perdu sa meilleure amie, Judy, elle en parle encore souvent.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils étaient si jeunes dit Darren en voyant le nom de Colin Creevey 16 ans et de Sophie Turner, 14 ans sous ses yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux, je te raconterai un jour, mais il ne vaut mieux ne pas trop en parler devant James, tu comprends? Avec son père et son oncle, ça l'a beaucoup marqué, conclut-il.

Par chance, James ne semblait pas avoir entendu la discussion qui avait eu lieu. Il s'était rapproché de sa cousine et tous deux observés religieusement la preuve du sacrifice de leur famille.

-Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, annonça la rouquine. Rappelez-vous, le dortoir des garçons est à droite et celui des filles à gauche. Gare aux petits plaisantins qui essayeraient de feindre l'amnésie, ils auront affaire à moi et au professeur McGonagall, finit-elle en regardant fixement chaque garçon présent.

- Allons trouver un dortoir pour nous trois. Décida James en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Le premier était déjà occupé mais le second dortoir disposait de quatre lits tous vides pour le moment. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur; Chase choisit le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, James celui face à son ami et Darren prit place à côté de James, laissant un lit libre près de Chase. Leurs valises ne mirent que quelques minutes pour apparaitre devant eux et chacun déballa ses affaires. James venait de finir quand la porte s'entrebâilla et un blondinet à grosses lunettes s'avança.

- Salut, je…hum…je m'app..m'appelle T..Timothy Langston; je… je, tous les autres dortoirs étaient pleins. Est…est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour moi ici? balbutia t'il.

Tous se tournèrent vers ce qui aurait dû être le lit de Ryan et James finit par répondre.

-Bien sûr, bienvenue, je m'appelle James, James Sirius Potter et voici Darren Anderson et Chase Crawford. Il ne mord pas, c'est juste que nous avons été séparé de notre ami Ryan. Il a atterri chez les Serdaigles. Et toi, tu viens d'où?

Le garçon leur expliqua qu'il était de sang mêlé, sa mère étant sorcière tandis que son père était moldu. C'était un passionné de « Star War » un film qui parlait d'espace et de guerre, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Chase. Très timide, leur camarade devint muet comme une carpe quand Molly décida de venir féliciter James pour son entrée chez les Gryffon . Au final, chacun se coucha, très fatigués de cette journée éprouvante, mais enthousiastes devant les aventures à venir.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait et si non, dites moi ce qui vous a déplu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.**

Chapitre 4

Un premier mois, des premières rencontres

-Silence! C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de vous taire. Répéta pour la énième fois Monsieur Andrews, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de son état. Le vieil homme maudissait le regrettable jour où il s'était laissé convaincre de reprendre son poste, après plus de trente ans de retraite. Le voilà maintenant, à 120 ans, à enseigner à une bande de gamins enragés. Mais Horace Slughorn avait su s'y prendre; le directeur avait usé de tous ses talents de persuasion pour le faire céder. Oh comme son jardin lui manquait! Aujourd'hui, le professeur avait pour tâche d'inculquer à des élèves de 11 ans les notions de bases sur les vampires et les trolls, et, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec une classe si agitée.

- Je vous jure les gars, elle est partout! C'est comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Chaque soir, quand je descends du dortoir pour aller vous rejoindre ou explorer le château, elle est là, telle une lionne prête à bondir. Ensuite, elle me hurle dessus, me menace de toute sorte de punition, de retenue, de retirer des points à ma maison jusqu'à ce que, usé, je décide de retourner me coucher. Le lendemain, c'est la même rengaine! Cette fille a franchement une dent contre moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça la dérange, je ne l'espionne pas moi... Ryan racontait sa rencontre de la veille avec la terrible Joséphine Deauclaire à ses trois comparses hilares.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que la Répartition avait eu lieu et Ryan ne supportait toujours pas d'avoir été séparé de ses amis aussi brutalement. Il connaissait James et Chase depuis son enfance, quant à Darren, le gamin était si cool qu'il n'avait suffi que d'une après midi à Ryan pour faire de lui son nouveau meilleur ami. Ses trois potes avaient atterri à Gryffondor tandis que lui avait été placé chez les Serdaigle et Ryan se sentait seul. Le jeune bond avait beau essayé de nouer de nouvelles amitiés avec les gens de sa maison, ce n'était pas pareil. On ne remplace pas dix ans d'amitié d'un claquement de doigt quoique Joséphine puisse en dire. Joséphine Deauclaire était la préfète de la maison Serdaigle et ne cautionnait pas l'attitude du première année. La jeune fille, peu commode l'avait pris en grippe dès la première semaine.

- Assez, j'en ai assez de vos discussions. Monsieur Shacklebolt,vous et votre voisine , je vous avais prévenu, ce sera une retenue pour tous les deux. S'écria un monsieur Andrews, rouge de colère. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours que je vous dise quand elle aura lieu. Termina t'il avant de retourner écrire au tableau.

-Mais Monsieur...Tenta d'une voix faible la jeune fille assise à côté de Ryan.

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre Mademoiselle Londubat. Coupa le vieil homme.

Alice Londubat se tût blême. Elle n'arrivait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. La jeune fille blonde venait d'écoper d'une retenue à cause de ce stupide garçon du nom de Ryan Shacklebolt. Elle aussi appartenait à la maison Serdaigle et s'était montrée jusqu'à présent plutôt conciliante à son égard mais c'en était fini.

- Sois maudis Ryan Shacklebolt, tu finiras ta vie tout seul et très malheureux, je te le garantis. Murmura la jeune blonde en lançant du regard noir à celui qui partageait sa table.

Sur ces mots, Alice retourna à sa prise de notes en essayant de ne pas pensé à l'air déçu qu'arborerait son père quand elle lui dirait ce soir qu'elle avait une retenue. En effet, Alice avait pour père Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique à Poudlard, et pouvait donc lui rendre visite à chaque fois que sa mère lui manquait ou qu'elle se disputait avec ses camarades. La jeune blonde se considérait comme une privilégiée parmi tous les autres élèves qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un parent sur place. Son père et elle passaient une heure chaque soir à discuter de sa mère, de ses ami(e)s et de Poudlard du temps de ses parents. Neville avait appartenu à la maison Gryffondor et c'est là qu'il avait vécu ses plus grandes aventures en compagnie de Harry Potter, allant même jusqu'à devenir un héros de Guerre. Le Survivant et lui était devenus amis au fil des années et bien que ne faisant pas partie du "Trio", il était rare que des mois se passent sans que les Potter et les Londubat ne se soient vu. Alice et James se connaissaient donc plutôt bien et étaient devenus "amis" mais ce Ryan Shacklebolt...

La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin du cours interrompit la réflexion de la jeune Serdaigle et celle-ci s'avança telle une condamnée vers le bureau de Monsieur Andrews. Celui ci était assis et releva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

-Ah très bien, vous n'avez pas oublié Mademoiselle Londubat. Je dois vous dire que je suis très déçu de votre comportement, je vous croyais au dessus de tous ces bavardages. Enfin bon, comme quoi, personne n'est parfait? Conclut le vieil homme en toisant la jeune fille.

-Hum Monsieur...tenta une voix.

-Quoi Monsieur Crawford? Que voulez-vous, vous et vos amis? Demanda t'il quand Chase prit la parole. Lui, Darren, James et Ryan avait rejoint la jeune serdaigle et Chase avoua.

-Monsieur Andrews, Darren, James et moi sont venus vous dire que c'est nous qui parlions avec Ryan durant tout le cours. Alice n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot, sauf pour nous dire de nous taire. Elle ne devrait pas être punie à notre place, voilà c'est tout! Déclara le garçon encouragé par les hochements de tête de ses trois amis.

- Très bien, je vois ça. Monsieur Crawford, je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. Je pense que vous aurez compris qu'une retenue vous attend Messieurs. Expliqua le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en observant chacun des quatre garçons.

Quant à vous Mademoiselle Londubat, vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt. Bon, allez vous en ou vous serez en retard à votre prochain cours et je ne suis pas sûr que le Professeur McMillan apprécie que vous interrompiez sa leçon. Termina le sorcier aux cheveux blancs.

Les trois amis suivis d'Alice partirent donc en direction des donjons. Alice avait été très surprise de voir Chase Crawford prendre sa défense. Venant de Gryffondor, elle avait supposé qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les "miss je sais tout" et les élèves trop sérieuses comme elle.

-Merci

-Pourquoi?

-D'avoir dit au professeur que c'était vous qui parliez avec Ryan et non moi. D'autres que toi n'en auraient pas fait ainsi. Donc merci! répéta-elle regardant cette fois-ci tous les garçons.

-Il n'a fait que dire la vérité, donc tu n'as pas à nous remercier. On est désolé de t'avoir mêlé à cela. Ajouta James repentant.

-Et toi, quand vas-tu t'excuser Alice? Je te signaleque tu as eu des paroles très blessantes à mon égard. Signala un Ryan toujours un peu vexé.

- Et de quoi exactement devrais-je m'excuser Ryan Shacklebolt? Tous les mots sortis de ma bouche n'étaient que pure vérité. Rétorqua Alice cachant difficilement un sourire en coin.

-Arrête ma puce, toi et moi savons très bien que je vieillirai entouré de groupies m'adulant. Tu seras même leur meneuse, je te connais.

-Dans tes rêves peut être! Ricana la jeune blonde ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer à nouveau.

James décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet avant qu'une guerre éclate entre les deux Serdaigle; se tournant vers Darren, il demande à son camarade:

-Darren, et si tu racontais à Ryan ce que tu nous as dit hier à propos de cette 3D. Mon père avait essayé de me l'expliquer avant mais je n'avais pas bien compris. Tout ce que j'ai retenu c'était les lunettes bizarres.

Saisissant le coche au vol, Darren partit dans un monologue passionné expliquant toute la subtilité des films en 3 dimensions et comment cela avait révolutionné le monde du cinéma chez les Moldus. Il n'interrompit cet argumentaire que lorsque les cinq sorciers arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe bondée. En effet, les potions étaient le seul cours réunissant toutes les maisons de Poudlard, soit disant dans le but d'encourager les relations entre les quatre maisons et faire table rase du passé.

Après avoir expliqué au professeur de potions la raison de leur retard, ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, tandis que James s'apprêtait à s'installer aux côtés de Chase et d'Alice, le professeur McMillan l'appela.

-Monsieur Potter, mettez vous plutôt à côté de Mademoiselle Malefoy, à votre gauche, qui est seule à son pupitre. Ce sera plus facile de travailler ainsi. Proposa-t'il au jeune homme.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le donjon. Tout les élèves fixaient les yeux écarquillés la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux gris qui venait de lever la tête. Les deux interéssés se dévisagèrent pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant que James se décide à marcher dans sa direction. Réunir Elle Malefoy et James Sirius Potter à une même table et les forcer à travailler ensemble, ce professeur était fou. Les élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commenter à voix basse.

-Tu sais que le père d'Elle a torturé le père de James et ses amis durant la Guerre. A la place de James, je refuserais de m'approcher d'elle! Déclara un élève freluquet à son voisin.

-Mon père m'a dit que les Malefoy étaient tous des anciens Mangemorts. Répondit-il.

-Est-ce qu'on peut être un "ancien" Mangemort? Je ne crois pas! Affirma Suzy Thums, une jeune sorcière de Poussouffle, d'une voix nasillarde.

James, arrivé devant son nouveau binôme, fit un sourire géné à la jeune fille et s'assit sans un mot. La situation était très embarrassante et ils décidèrent de s'ignorer mutuellement, ne sachant pas quoi se dire.

Monsieur McMillan rappela ses élèves au calme et chacun commença à préparer la potion pour soigner les furoncles, sans manquer de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs vers les deux élèves.

James et Elle travaillèrent en silence, répartissant les différentes tâches, chacun s'activa de son côté; le jeune sorcier hachait les épines de porc-épic, et les orties séchées tandis qu'Elle ajoutait les ingrédients au fur et à mesure tout en remuant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Leur partenariat semblait fonctionner plutôt bien, tout compte fait. Quand James s'absentait de son poste pour aller chercher les crochets de serpent à écraser, Elle le remplaçait sans qu'il n'ait rien eu à dire. Le jeune sorcier observait le mystère qu'entourait Elle Malefoy. Il n'en savait que très peu sur elle et, à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais interrogé à son sujet. La vie ne devait pas être si simple que ça pour la fille aînée de la famille d'ancien Mangemorts la plus connue et détestée de Grande Bretagne. Le fait d'avoir été acceptée chez les Serpentard n'avait pas dû l'aider à se faire des amis car les rares fois où il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, elle avait toujours été seule. Pourtant aujourd'hui, la jeune fille blonde n'avait pas réagi aux messes basses, ni aux insultes de ses camarades; James réalisa avec tristesse qu'elle devait y être habituée.

Ce n'était pas juste, pensait-il, bien conscient de la difficulté de vivre dans l'ombre d'un parent. Si lui voulait être différencié de son père et de son grand-père, pourquoi Elle n'aurait elle pas droit aux même prérogatives?

James décida qu'il était peut être temps d'en apprendre d'avantage sur sa voisine et lui adressa donc la parole pour la première fois.

- Tu as pensé à retirer le chaudron du feu avant de mettre les épines de porc-épic dans la potion? demanda t'il, une fois revenu.

-Oui, sinon la potion aurait été fichue. affirma la jeune serpentard.

-Je sais, tu as l'air d'être forte en potions, tu aimes ça? James tâtait le terrain avec un sujet plutôt général.

La jeune fille posa les yeux sur lui et répondit d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un "oui" neutre.

-Cool! Répondit le garçon, devinant que devenir l'ami d'Elle Malefoy ne se révélerait pas être une tâche facile. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ça. Mon père me dit souvent que je pourrais devenir chef plus tard, et comme les potions c'est presque de la cuisine...Ajouta t'il en plaisantant.

...

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la maison Potter, Albus Severus Potter découvrait la lettre écrite par son grand frère la veille.

_Albus,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, je suis très occupé à l'école avec les cours et tout le reste. Poudlard est exactement comme on se l'imaginait. Un grand château avec des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes, des salles qui apparaissent et disparaissent du jour au lendemain, des statues qui patrouillent dans les couloirs et Peeves et ses plaisanteries. Je ne sais pas si les parents te l'ont dit mais je me suis bien intégré chez les Gryffondor même si Ryan manque à l'appel. Le terrain de Quidditch est immense tout comme la bibliothèque, tu t'y plairais, j'en suis sûr._

_Darren, Chase et moi avons un né-moldu pour camarade de chambre. Il s'appelle Timothy et il est plutôt sympa, quoique pas très bavard._

_On est allé rendre visite à Pépé Hagrid la semaine dernière, si tu voyais la taille de ses fauteuils. Ils sont gigantesques!_

_Toi et "bébé Lily" me manquez même si on s'amuse beaucoup avec Molly, Victoire et les jumeaux. Ces deux là sont des tarés, je te jure, c'est à se demander comment ils ont attéri à Poussouffle!_

_La semain prochaine, je vais voir mon premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard; les Gryffondor affrontent les Serdaigle. Je te ferais un compte rendu complet dans ma prochaine lettre._

_Fais un câlin à bébé Lily de ma part._

_James._

_p.s: tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir abîmé mon balai._

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la lettre; son père n'avait donc pas menti, Poudlard était vraiment "spécial". A côté de lui, sa cousine Rose s'impatientait; elle aussi voulait lire la lettre et savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas. En effet, Rose était l'ainée de sa famille et n'avait pas de grand frère ou grande soeur pour tout lui raconter. Albus l'avait donc prévenu de l'arrivée du hibou et la jeune rousse s'était précipitée chez lui, ne prenant pas même le temps de dire à sa mère où elle allait.

-Sois sympa Al, montre la moi, allez, je veux la lire! suppliait la jeune Weasley. Le garçon lui tendit le bout de papier qu'elle lut en à peine quelques secondes.

Wahou! J'ai trop hâte d'y être, ça a l'air vraiment génial. A ton avis, dans quelle maison on sera? Moi je pense qu'on ira tous les deux chez les Gryffondor, enfin peut importe, tu as lu ce que James a dit à propos de la bibliothèque Albus?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda une voix fluette. Lily Luna Potter s'était faufilée dans la chambre de son frère en entendant les exclamations de joies des deux pré-adolescents. Je peux jouer avec vous? continua la fillette.

-On ne joue pas Lily, retourne te coucher, il est trop tôt pour que tu sois debout! Déclara Albus en voyant son réveil afficher 7h24.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil et je veux rester ici, sinon je dis à Maman que Rose et toi vous avez des secrets. Menaça la cadette de la famille Potter.

-Elle a raison Al voyons, ta soeur n'est plus un bébé! Affirma Rose en voyant sa jeune cousine hocher la tête. C'est dommage que James ait dit que seule "bébé Lily" aurait droit à un câlin de sa part et à lire sa lettre. Tant pis, Lily est une grande fille à présent!

- Non, non, je suis un bébé, je suis fatiguée, tu vois Albus, je dors. S'écria Lily en s'effondrant sur le lit de son frère provoquant les rires des deux plus âgés.

Maintenant, tu veux bien me lire la lettre de Jamesie, s'il te plait, et je peux rester dans ta chambre, hein? Je promets que je dormirais au moins une heure! Marchanda la jeune fille.

Albus et Rose firent lui firent donc la lecture et la jeune fille s'endormit pour se réveiller une demi heure plus tard quand un Ron furieux d'inquiétude vint chercher sa fille.

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


End file.
